<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cloud 9 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272819">cloud 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Little bit of diamond headcanon for ya, inspired by a convo on the discord server</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said, ‘Isn’t it amazing how that Peridot that called you a clod is standing right over there sticking her tongue out at you?’”</p><p> </p><p>     As Yellow whipped her head around, ready to discorporate the nasty little thing, she heard laughter that sounded like the tinkling of bells. She turned her head back around to face Blue, who was smiling wide with the tip of her tongue between her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Made you look,” she said, eyes bright and full of mischief and pure, unadulterated joy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cloud 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi again<br/>so some people in the discord server mentioned this idea and i literally melted and blacked out and this happened bon appetite mothertruckers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s alive! Yellow, she’s really, truly alive! We have her back! Six thousand years, and I’d never dreamed this would actually happen,” Blue squeaked, her soft accent giving way to more energy and life than Yellow had heard in millenia. She had been like this for hours, ‘bouncing off the walls’, as the humans would say, rambling and squealing and crying (which wasn’t unusual, far from it, but it was happy tears this time). </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>       Yellow could do little more than smile in response. While she had her own conflicted feelings about it (Pink had wanted them to think she was dead, and it was her own fault. She had never been able to make Blue this happy in six thousand years. They had nearly shattered Pink after accusing her of shattering herself. How was Blue not thinking about these things?), she still could not bring herself to dampen Blue’s mood. After six thousand years of tears and sadness, the least she could do was grant her these hours of joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      Several hours their reunion, when the sun had begun to peak over the horizon and paint the sky brilliant orange and pinks, Pink had said she needed to go to sleep, so Blue and Yellow had been left to their own devices. Blue had held her by the hand and dragged her towards their destroyed ships, stating that they ‘needed some privacy to process their emotions’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      So far, the ‘processing of emotions’ had boiled down to Blue jumping around and exclaiming things that Yellow could only half process at that point. However, she was pulled out of her stupor by Blue leaning in close to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, sunlight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yellow blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, ‘Isn’t it amazing how that Peridot that called you a clod is standing right over there sticking her tongue out at you?’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     As Yellow whipped her head around, ready to discorporate the nasty little thing, she heard laughter that sounded like the tinkling of bells. She turned her head back around to face Blue, who was smiling wide with the tip of her tongue between her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Made you look,” she said, eyes bright and full of mischief and pure, unadulterated </span>
  <em>
    <span>joy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    The sight was perhaps the most beautiful thing Yellow had ever seen. Scratch that, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. How long had she been waiting to see her Blue like this again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Overcome with love, Yellow leaned in and kissed Blue, pressing her lips against the other’s with passion. Blue smiled against her lips and reached up, putting her arms around Yellow’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    After a second, Yellow felt something tickling her face. It was Blue’s hair, she realized after a second, and, contented, ignored it. After another brief pause, she noticed something quite out of the ordinary. Blue seemed to be leaning down to kiss her, as opposed to their ordinary kisses where Yellow would have to angle her head down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Confused, Yellow opened her eyes. To her shock, she saw Blue, laughing, and levitating off the floor, hair swirling all around her and catching the sunlight that was streaming in through the holes in the walls and filling the room, leaving patterns on her hair and arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    It was a common belief amongst the Era 2 gems that the Diamonds had only one power each: Yellow, her destabilization powers, Blue, her aura, and White had her powers of possession. However, this was a misconception. After all, where did they think they got their powers from? Like the rest of her subordinates, Blue was capable of summoning wings, water and ice manipulation, and a host of other things. Yellow was capable of metal manipulation and all the other traits of her gems as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   All of the diamonds were capable of powerful bursts of energy, terrifying feats of strength, and levitation. Yellow and White had harnessed and honed these skills, only using them when advantageous. Blue, however, had always been ruled by her emotions, and as such only levitated when she was very, very happy, meaning that none of the Era 2 gems had ever witnessed something of this manner. After all, Pink had already been shattered by the time of their creation, so what was there for Blue to be happy about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Yellow, shocked by the sight, took a moment and then snapped out of it, grabbing Blue by the hands and pulling her back down to her to kiss her again, and this time Yellow smiled against her lips as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    With her hair swirling all around her, as if she were underwater, and her feet up in the air above her head, crying and smiling at the same time, Blue Diamond was quite a sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    However, Yellow Diamond was convinced that this would forever be her favorite sight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to hang out off of here, I made the blog catfishcalamity on tumblr!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>